Inspecting larger components or objects during manufacturing or other processes is a time-consuming and labor intensive operation which adds cost and time to the manufacturing process. Inaccuracies in measuring such components during manufacturing can also cause manufacturing inefficiencies and quality defects. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that overcomes these deficiencies, detects defects early in the production cycle, decreases inspection time and is useable for automation of manufacturing, inspection or other processes.